


Once Upon a Dream

by monaesque



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sexual Content, Somnophilia, hbic!Sana, sexyhung!even, whiny!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaesque/pseuds/monaesque
Summary: Prince Isak has been tasked to seek out a bride. What he found instead was a disgruntled fairy, a hundred-year-old curse, and a handsome, hard-to-wake Prince.A Sleeping Beauty AU.





	

 

Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom of Nissen, there lived a prince who was fair, kind and valiant. At least that’s what the history books will say. Actually, Prince Isak was a bit of a spoiled brat. Sure, he could charm the nuts from a squirrel and had a face that made maidens blush to gaze upon, but he was more likely to spend his days finding creative ways to skip his lessons or sneaking into taverns in disguise with his friend Jonas, than giving alms to the poor or leading armies against the kingdom’s invaders.

All told, Prince Isak led an unburdened, carefree life with every imaginable comfort and need catered to.

Our story begins on our protagonist’s seventeenth birthday. That fateful morning, Prince Isak awoke to a summons from his father, the King.

“My son,” said the King, “now that you are of age, it is time for you to take a bride.”

“Oh,” Isak said simply. Truth be told, he had known the day was going to come, and he was rather indifferent towards the whole affair. He had to knock up some high-born woman, an heir had to be produced, it was a tale as old as time.

“I assume you and Mother will select a suitable match,” he replied stiffly.

But the King had other ideas.

“Not quite,” he said, fixing his son with a stern gaze. “Isak, for seventeen years I have let you have the run of the castle and do as you please. Now that your Queen mother and I are getting on in age, we believe it's high time for you to take ownership of your future as the ruler of Nissen.”

“Take ownership?” Isak inquired politely. He didn't know where his father was going with this but he didn't like the sound of it.

“That is why,” the King continued, “we have decided that the first step is for you to go out into the world to seek a bride. No longer will we hand everything to you on a platter - you must earn your way, including a wife!”

“Earn a wife,” Isak repeated flatly. “How do you propose I do that?”

The King waved his fingers imperiously. “Go out and fight some monsters, slay a dragon, rescue a princess from a forbidden tower - that seems to be all the rage these days! The important thing, son, is that you make something of yourself. Put some deeds next to your name that history will remember you by!”

“Basically …” Isak said slowly. “You think that a show of machismo will get me a bride and make me a man?”

“Exactly!” boomed the King.

Prince Isak stomped back to his quarters in a foul mood. His birthday was ruined. It was bad enough that he had to marry; he didn’t understand why _he_ had to go out and find a princess to get hitched to. Prince Henri had his father throw an extravagant ball inviting all the eligible ladies of the land, and simply took his pick of the bunch. Prince Eric literally had a girl fall into his arms as he was taking a walk on the beach (though she was a bit weird and didn’t speak much, Isak recalled).

This whole fighting ogres and dragons thing was _so_ fifty years ago. Pity his royal parents were such old-fashioned farts. Perhaps this was all just a passing fancy, Isak hoped, and the King will have forgotten the whole conversation by nightfall.

The King did not forget. In fact, upon discovering that Isak had taken no action to heed his words, he lost his temper and swore in front of the entire court that he was going to name Magnus, his pimply-faced squire, the heir to the throne if Isak didn’t do as he was told. That stopped Isak cold; the prospect of the Kingdom being ruled by Magnus the Spotty was more terrifying than all the unknown monsters in the world. So that was how Prince Isak finally found himself grimly riding out of the safe confines of the castle with naught but his sword, the clothes on his back, and some meager rations.

On his first day of travel, Isak made his way through the outer circles of the sprawling kingdom of Nissen. The border inhabitants were a gritty, unsavory lot, and Isak made sure to keep a sharp eye on his coins. He encountered a hag who offered him three magic beans in exchange for his horse. Did she take him for a fool? Isak thought scornfully, and dismissed her to search for some other unwitting buyer. He spent the night in the least disreputable-looking tavern he could find and slept fitfully in a lumpy bed that stank of piss.

On the second day, as he journeyed out the city gates and entered the woodlands separating Nissen from her neighboring lands, he came across Robin Hood and his band of merry men. They invited him to join them in their quest to rob the rich and give to the poor. Isak was sorely tempted; they sure looked like a carefree, gay lot. One of the merry men in particular, a giant of a man named Little John, was quite insistent and kept complimenting Isak on the length and girth of his sword. Alas, Isak reminded himself that they were technically outlaws on the run and had to regretfully decline the invitation, citing conflict of interest. He passed the night with them, however, drinking and merrymaking long into the night.

On the third day, Isak woke up with the grandmother of all hangovers to find that Robin Hood and his merry men had robbed him of all his gold. Bloody bandits, he thought bitterly. Hungry and feeling extremely sorry for himself, Isak mounted his horse and rode miserably into the forest, hoping to catch some game. He was deep in the forests bordering the northern hinterlands, when a cry rent the air. Excited at the prospect of some actual adventuring, Isak immediately urged his royal stead towards the call of distress. The source of the cry, he found out, was a naked girl tied to a tree. He untied her, trying not to stare at her bare breasts, as she explained that she was captured by wicked men, who were scared off by the sound of his approach. In gratitude, she invited him to take shelter for the night in her house deep in the forest. That should have been his first warning sign, but Isak’s mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of a warm meal and a proper bed for the night to heed it.

A meal and a bed he did get. And more. Isak was woken from his slumber in the middle of the night to find himself stripped bare, the maiden in the bed with him.

Except she was no maiden. To his horror, she had transformed into a red-eyed, dark-winged, devil-horned creature whose naked skin gleamed as she _slithered_ \- there was no better word for it - onto Isak’s prone form. Unthinking, he grabbed the closest object - his sword - and thrust the blade deep into her heart. There was an unearthly scream and the _thing_ vanished into the ether, leaving behind only ash and smoke.

“What. The. Fuck.” Isak said. He pinched himself; it wasn’t a nightmare.

“Aren’t you a lucky one,” a squeaky voice emitted from a dark corner of the hut.

Isak let out an inelegant yell and leaped off the bed, brandishing his sword high.

“Who’s there?” Isak turned in a circle. “Show yourself - I’m armed and dangerous!”

“Put that down, you’ll poke someone’s eye out with it and I’d prefer it not be mine,” the tinny voice said again. There was a glimmer of movement and something small and dark shot into the air. Isak squinted at it.

“You’re either a talking fly or a fairy,” he guessed.

“The latter,” said the tiny creature. “My name is Sana.”

“You wouldn’t by any chance want to kill me as well, would you?” he said nervously. The fairy didn’t look like it was capable of much damage, but one couldn’t be too careful in a world where girls turned into monsters.

“If you’re asking whether I’m a man-eating, shape-shifting sex demon, then no,” said the fairy, Sana. “You, boy, on the other hand, you don’t look like you belong in these parts of the forest.”

“I’m no boy,” Isak objected, “I’m Prince Isak, son of King Terje of Nissen.”

“Well, Prince Isak, you’re lucky to be alive. Few men have ever survived an attack by a succubus.”

“I survived because I acted fast and cut her through the heart!” Isak boasted.

“No,” Sana shook her head. “You survived because you’re not susceptible to the wiles of women. Else you would have been held under her thrall long before you were able to draw your blade.”

“Uh,” Isak didn’t know what to say to that.

“Good thing as it were, or I’d still be her prisoner,” Sana said. She fluttered towards the open window. “You might as well get some rest. It’s safe here now. No creature dares enter this part of the forest for fear of the succubus, and, well, she is dead.”

Isak woke the next morning in high spirits. His near-brush with death last night seemed like a fun bit of adventure in the cheery light of day. He couldn’t wait to tell Jonas about how a sex demon tried to seduce and kill him. Thinking of Jonas made him think of Nissen, and his father, and the smile slid off his face when he remembered that he still had to find a blasted wife.

“Fuck my life,” he muttered as he donned on his clothes and stepping out into the morning.

“Such language,” Sana said dryly. The fairy appeared out of nowhere and landed on his shoulder in a flutter of translucent wings. “Are you _sure_ you had a royal upbringing?”

“Still around, are you?” Isak snarked. Despite his grumbling, he was glad that she hadn’t flown away in the middle of the night. As annoying as she was, Sana was the only semi-intelligent being he had talked to in days. There was only so much one-sided conversations he could have with his horse before feeling like he was losing his mind. Besides, the fairy seemed thoroughly unimpressed that he was the son of a king, which was refreshing, though he would never admit it.

In the daylight, he was able to get a proper look at Sana.

“Aren’t fairies supposed to be, like, all twinkly and shit?” he asked as he saddled his horse. “You’re head to toe in black. Are you some sort of dark fairy?”

As tiny as she was, he could see her roll her eyes. “I get saved after a hundred years of imprisonment and of course he turns out to be a superficial prick.”

“Hey!” Isak protested.

“Fairies come in all sizes and colors,” Sana said in a long-suffering voice. “Those twinkly ones you spoke of - airheads, the lot of them.”

“So are you the wish-granting type then?” Isak sat up in sudden interest. “Can you conjure up a princess for me to marry? Preferably a virgin but doesn’t have to be!”

Sana shot him a dirty look. “What do you think I am, a genie?”

Isak shrugged. “What’s the difference?”

“Wow, superficial _and_ racist,” Sana huffed and zoomed ahead.

“Come back!” Isak galloped after her. As insufferable as the fairy was, he preferred her company to none. “I’m sorry, alright?”

Sana didn’t deign to reply, but she did slow down and allow him to catch up.

“If you must know, I _am_ capable of granting wishes,” she said stiffly. “But only for special occasions, not just for any self-righteous prince who thinks he’s the shit.”

Isak decided to overlook the insult, and asked, “What sorts of special occasions?”

“Coronation of a king, death of a warlock, birth of a royal child ...”

“Aha!” he crowed. “Royal child - so you _can_ hook me up with a princess!”

“Well …” Sana paused in mid-air.

“What?” he pressed. “Is there something wrong with her? Does she have warts? Does she turn into a hideous ogress at night?”

“First of all, it’s a prince, not a princess,” she sniffed.

“Oh.” He thought about it for a second. “Is he handsome?”

“Exceedingly,” she replied.

“What’s the problem then? Is he locked in an impenetrable fortress guarded by a fire-breathing dragon?” Isak felt a surge of adrenaline course through his veins. “I’ll show that dragon the bite of my steel!”

“Hold your horses,” Sana said dryly. “It’s not as simple as that. Prince Even has been cursed. He is in an enchanted sleep for a hundred years.”

“Prince Even …” Isak tasted the name on his tongue and decided he liked the sound of it. Then, unbidden, a voice rose in the back of his mind.

 _Sleep is the cousin of death_. He shivered.

“Okay. Handsome prince cursed to sleep for a hundred years,” he said bracingly. “How do we break the curse?”

Sana sighed. “It’s a long story.”

“I have nothing but time,” he pointed out.

There was a pause, then the fairy related the whole, tragic tale.

“A hundred years ago, the kingdom of Elvenbakken was ruled by a King and Queen who were wise and loved by their people. The royal couple’s happiness would be complete, if only they had a child. Finally, the queen begot with child, and a healthy baby boy named Even was born. To celebrate this joyous occasion, the King threw an extravagant feast for the whole kingdom. He invited the seven fairies of the land, myself among them, so that we might bless the child. One by one, each of us placed a charm on the newborn Prince. The first fairy granted his beauty, the second bestowed wisdom ... and so on. You get the idea.

“Then from the shadows, uninvited, stepped forward the succubus disguised as one of the ladies of the court. An ancient, bitter soul, she could not bear any happiness in the kingdom, so she held out her hand over the cradle and said, _on his seventeenth birthday, he shall be pierced with a arrow and he shall die!_ Then she disappeared, never to be seen again in the palace.

“The King and Queen were beside themselves with terror and grief. But they didn’t realize that I had yet to cast my blessing on the Prince. Hence I came forward and said _The Prince will not die, but instead shall fall into an enchanted sleep for a hundred years_.

“It was little consolation to the King and Queen, who ordained that henceforth Prince Even would be confined to the safety of the castle lest the prophecy came to pass. True to my sisters’ blessings, the young prince grew into a youth who excelled all in looks, wisdom, and ability. However, he yearned for the freedom of the outside world. On his seventeenth birthday, Prince Even had had enough. He snuck outside the castle and rode into the surrounding woods. Fate is a fickle thing; no sooner had he entered the cover of the trees than was he struck by an errant arrow from the King’s own hunting party. The Prince fell to the ground, alive but unconscious, unable to be revived by the King’s best healers.”

“And then?” Isak asked, thoroughly enthralled. “What happened next?”

“That’s the end of the story,” said Sana. “Prince Even still sleeps, bound by the curse.”

“No,” Isak shook his head. “No, that cannot be it. Take me to him, Sana! I have no magic, but I must try to help.” He felt seized by a sudden sense of urgency, as though this had been his purpose all along.

“What the hell,” Sana shrugged. “It’s not like I have anything better to do with my immortal life.”

They traveled for ten days and ten nights to reach the kingdom of Elvenbakken. The land was fertile and the weather agreeable, so Isak was able to live off of berries, nuts, and what little game he managed to catch. Sana appeared to subsist entirely on sarcasm and cynicism. Isak still missed the comfort of his castle life, but the craving to return to that life had been replaced by a new fire in him. He became accustomed to riding for hours until his would barely walk, and sleeping on hard, unforgiving ground. These discomforts were allayed by a constant voice in his head that whispered _Even, Even, my dear Even_.

It couldn’t be a coincidence that he was the one to kill the creature who cast the curse, and freed the fairy who had saved the prince from said curse. He refused to believe it was happenstance.

On the tenth day, they reached the edge of the Elvenbakken realm. Or at least, the place that once a upon a time was the glorious kingdom of Elvenbakken, but was now a sprawl of dense, forbidding forest with dark castle turrets rising afar from its sepulchral midst.

Isak dismounted from his horse at the edge of the forest. The trees grew together so thickly that no sunlight penetrated, and Isak wondered whether he would even be able to make his way through on foot. He shivered; no knowledge of magic was necessary to feel the dark aura enveloping this place. There was no bird call, or any sound at all apart from an eerie sussuration of leaves. Hand on the pommel of his sword, he approached cautiously, eyes on the trees as though expecting them to come alive. They seemed almost sentient somehow. As he neared, the whisper grew louder, the undergrowth shivered, and then, to his astonishment, the foliage parted to create a clear path for him, as though parted by an invisible giant hand.

“Is this a trap?” he whispered to Sana.

“Curious,” Sana said. She flitted in a nervous circle. “There is no hint of dark magic …”

“Alright, I’m going in.” Isak squared his shoulders and plunged into the gloom. The trees did not close in as he had feared; the path held and the whispering continued. He had no idea if they were heading in the right direction; in here he could perceive nothing except dense foliage on all sides. But there was only one path and he had no choice but to follow it. Sana lead the way, her presence silent but reassuring.

When they finally reached the castle doors, Isak had no idea what time of day it was; their surroundings were dim and unchanged, as though the forest itself was frozen in time. The castle doors opened by themselves as they neared, and Isak was reminded that they were probably the first living beings to cross its threshold in a century. As they advanced inside, he could make out figures - human beings, he realized with a startle - lying on the ground in twos and threes. It was as though he had walked into a gigantic tomb.

“Are they dead?” he asked fearfully.

“No, only asleep. When Prince Even succumbed to the enchantment, the entire population of the castle fell asleep with him,” Sana said.

“Talk about creepy,” he swallowed.

“This way," Sana gestured up a flight of stairs. Why does it always have to be the tallest tower? Isak thought, as he huffed and puffed his way up an endless number of stone steps. He wondered anxiously what they would find at the top - a trap? Dark magic? Prince Even long dead with nothing left of him but bones and dust?

At the top of the tower was a small round chamber. In the chamber was a single bed. On the bed was a man. Isak walked to the edge of the bed and looked upon the face of Prince Even. His breath caught. Sana’s story did not do justice to his beauty. Honey-colored tresses framed a fair face, dark lashes swept across high cheekbones, pink lips that were slightly parted … he looked so _alive_.

“Are you going to stare all day or are you going to do something?” said Sana.

Isak knew what he had to do. He bent over the sleeping Prince and lay a lingering kiss on his sweet lips.

Nothing happened. Isak kissed him again, harder this time, with a hint of tongue for good measure. Prince Even slumbered on.

“Why isn’t he waking up?” he demanded.

“So you kissed him, what did you expect to happen?”

“The curse should be broken!” Isak said, “I gave him True Love’s Kiss!”

Sana looked at him like he was an idiot. “You have to deflower him.”

“Huh?” He said, uncomprehending.

“Deflower. Devirginize. Ravish. Pop his ch--”

“Okay! I got it!” Isak interrupted hurriedly. He narrowed his eyes. “Are you sure? The tales I read growing up never mentioned … that part.”

“Bullshit modern fairy tales, sanitized for delicate palates,” she said scornfully. “This is how the old magic works. It requires consummation.”

“I dunno …” Isak said, still doubtful. “It feels, you know, a little rapey.”

Her expression softened. “I believe the forest would only permit passage for the one destined to break the spell. That’s you, Isak. It’s your destiny.”

Isak looked at Prince Even’s sleeping form. Arousal sizzled in the pit of his stomach. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to. He did, rather badly, and somehow that was worse.

“Uh,” he glanced up at Sana. “Some privacy, if you don’t mind, while I molest my husband-to-be.”

“One more thing you should know,” Sana smirked, “is that the charm placed by the fifth fairy - she was always a bit of a jokester - was, and I quote, ‘ _Prince Even shall be blessed with the biggest dick in the whole kingdom._ ’”

Isak gaped.

"You might need this." She snapped her fingers and a vial of oil appeared next to the bed. With that, she floated out.

Isak swallowed hard. He clambered onto the bed and slapped Prince Even's cheeks lightly just to be sure. No response.

"Bugger," he whispered to himself, "literally."

Hands shaking, he started to undress the sleeping youth, letting his touch linger on creamy skin. Then, trying not to feel like the world’s biggest creep, he pulled down Prince Even’s breeches.

“Oh sweet mother of -,” he breathed; flaccid, Prince Even's cock was by far bigger than any Isak had ever seen. It was perfect like the rest of him, long and thick and - Isak couldn’t help himself, he took it in his hand, marveling at the weight of it, how it was warm and pulsed and - fuck, he must be losing his mind because the next second he was bending down to take that big cock into his mouth.

He could barely go down halfway before gagging and pulling back. Eyes watering, he tried again, a mixture of anxiety and desperate arousal pooling in his stomach. He tried not to think hysterically of what would happen if Prince Even were to wake up from a hundred-year slumber to find a stranger sucking his dick. What an awkward conversation that would be. Then the thick shaft twitched in his mouth. Isak’s heart stuttered and he glanced up. But Prince Even slept on, unperturbed, even as his cock grew turgid and stiff in Isak’s mouth.

 _I want him inside me_ , Isak thought wildly, suddenly overtaken by a hunger so strong that it left him lightheaded. Or perhaps the lightheadedness was due to all the blood rushing to his groin. Isak released Prince Even's dick, which bobbed in the air, red and erect and intimidating as hell. He shimmied out of his garb, grabbed the vial of oil and dabbed some of the viscous fluid at his entrance, opening himself up with shaky fingers.

He coated Prince Even’s cock with the same substance. Then, on second thought, he up-ended the entire remaining contents of the vial onto that monster prick and stroked it a few more times. Then, sitting astride the sleeping prince, he positioned himself and sank down.

Isak exhaled on a tiny whimper as he was breached. Placing his hands on Prince Even’s chest, he worked himself down inch by inch, biting his bottom lip raw. Forget ogres and dragons; _this_ was the real challenge! He willed himself to relax and oh! - with a glorious final push he was seated flush against Prince Even’s groin.

The dull ache had given way to an almost unbearable fullness that was as terrifying as it was arousing. Isak circled his hips gently, moaning and clenching around the hard shaft when it nudged that sensitive, private spot inside him.

(What is his imagination or did Prince Even’s finger just twitch?)

Isak was starting to make small, gasping sounds that echoed off the walls of the chamber as he rode Even. That familiar tingling feeling was starting to emanate from his balls. He tried desperately to hold himself back - _Would he need to make Even come to release the curse?_ \- and just that thought, the thought of Even coming deep inside him and filling him up with his seed, tipped him over the edge.

“Even!” he cried out, the name rising unbidden from his throat. His back bowed and he climaxed with a violent shudder.

When he retook of his senses, Isak realized there was a hand caressing his own. He looked down and met eyes as blue as the sky after a storm.

“You came.” Prince Even’s voice was sweet and low. Isak fell in love a second time.

“I came,” he reaffirmed, unsure if Even was referring to his arrival in the enchanted castle, or the fact that he had just blown his load all over Even's stomach. He was acutely aware of the fact that he was still sitting on Prince Even’s cock. His hard, throbbing cock.

“I’m Isak. Prince Isak, from the kingdom of Nissen,” he said.

“I know you, Prince Isak,” Even said, lips curving into a beautiful smile. “I’ve dreamed of you a thousand times.”

If that wasn’t enough to get a boy hard, Isak didn’t know what was. Prince Even looked down at where they were joined, and his eyes darkened to the color of moonbeam (Isak had a feeling he was going to forever think of Even’s eyes in terms of sappy metaphors).

“The reality of you is better than a thousand dreams,” Prince Even said. Isak let out an undignified squeak as he rose up and flipped Isak onto his back with surprising strength, all the while keeping his cock lodged inside Isak’s tight passage. He then proceeded to show Isak exactly what the kingdom’s biggest cock was capable of.

Three hours later, Isak and Even walked out of the chamber, hand in hand. Sana smirked when she saw the limp in Isak’s gait.

“Took you long enough,” she said. “Have you been shagging the entire time?”

“Not the _entire_ time,” Isak protested. “We talked, got to know each other …”

“Got to know each other _very_ well,” Even clarified, making Isak blush. “Isak told me the entire story. Thank you, thank you both for saving my life.”

“It was the least I could do,” replied Sana modestly. “I owe you thanks as well. Isak was a real whiny bitch before you came along, always complaining about his father and marrying princesses and leaving his life of privilege and comfort.”

“This whiny bitch saved your life,” Isak reminded her.

“I’ll give you that,” she conceded. “I’ll also admit that you have grown, Prince Isak. You’re still a prick, but a good one.”

“He has a good prick, all right,” Even said cheekily.

“You’re both terrible,” Isak complained. “Why do I put up with you?”

“Because you love me,” Even said simply.

“I do,” Isak admitted helplessly.

Sana cleared her throat pointedly when it looked like the two boys were not going to stop gazing lovingly into each other’s eyes any time soon.

“Let’s go down. The castle is waking up and Even’s parents will want to be reunited with him.”

“D’you think they’ll like me?” Isak asked Even, nervous.

“Darling, you released the enchantment that bound us for a hundred years. They’ll love you even if you’re a troll.” Even held out his hand. “Besides, I love you, and that’s all that matters.”

Isak took his hand and interlaced their fingers. His father was going to throw a royal fit when he finds out that his son got hitched to a Prince. Honestly, if the King had wanted a proper daughter-in-law, he should just have thrown a ball. But, Isak thought as he looked at Even, he was exceedingly glad this story had a different ending.

 


End file.
